


A Generations Old Grudge

by Pesbi



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Heist, Lupin Big Bang 2020, Lupin is especially worried for his boyfriends, Lupin/Jigen/Goemon OT3 ride or die, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, OT3, just boyfriends trying not to die together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pesbi/pseuds/Pesbi
Summary: Lupin and the gang meets an archaeologist whose grandfather had some terrible bad blood with Lupin's grandfather, though the rivalry between the two long deceased men was definitely one-sided if looked at in most circumstances. This generations old feud will only end with one of the two outcomes: Lupin will kill that man or die in the process.Submission for the Lupin Big Bang 2020 event! Thank you so much for letting me be apart of this!
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 17
Collections: Lupin III Big Bang 2020





	A Generations Old Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest s/o is for my partner Erin for this event I'm SO SORRY THAT I SUBMITTED THIS LATE YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER!! So much came up in the last couple weeks and a huge wave of stress and garbage emotions came flooding in that left me unable to write without disliking what I did greatly. I really hope you enjoy my fic despite the wait and thank you for being so patient with me! :)

Jigen really hated medieval castles. Every time they get underground info on a long lost treasure hidden somewhere in a castle, no matter what continent, there’s always some jackass that’s established themselves there before them. Sometimes it’s centuries old vampires defending a treasure or some ancient old guy who seemed immortal with his knack of rising beings from the dead for his army. That or Nazis. It’s always mythical things or Nazis. Can’t those assholes just die off already? Thank God this treasure had nothing to do with those sort of people, definitely a breath of fresh air to Jigen. This castle was well fortified and renowned for its structural stability throughout the Middle Ages and was built by some crazy noble who loved to hoard treasure. Over the years most of his treasure was stolen by thieves except a pretty ugly golden mask that was the most priceless of them all. Its location was only disclosed to be in the castle that was now beginning to crumble at its seams due to years of no one being to upkeep it. The noble was also a nut for anything Chinese and the castle is filled with Chinese artifacts, artwork, and everything in between. It's assumed the mask’s mysterious origins were probably from China. The gang didn’t mind too much about its origins but its value is what they were interested in. They hoped they would get a decent chunk of change for this mask that hasn’t been seen in hundreds of years.

This was an exception, though. This felt like they were in an Indiana Jones movie with their enemy being some huge douche of an archaeologist that was hellbent on murdering anyone in cold blood if they even dare tread on his path. Their first encounter didn’t go too hot when they first discovered he was there, exclaiming he was some descendant of a great noble from way back then before having his posse try to fill them with lead after a few cheeky comments Lupin couldn’t help but say despite the consequences he always got because of them.

\-----

“I would say your reputation would lead me to believe it would be an honor to meet you, but Lupin III, it’s far,  _ far _ from that you thieving bottom feeder!” His words were haughty and filled to the brim with malice, there was a sneer on his nasty mug, “Any friends of yours are considered the lowest of the low as well.” 

The trio all looked at each other with a frown. Goemon only gave a glance at his partners, refraining to speak like he usually does. It’s not like his words would be of any substance to this jerk, and Lupin was probably going to piss him off anyway.

Jigen scratched the back of his neck, spitting his cigarette onto the ground as he smothered it with his shoe, “ _Sheesh_ , tough crowd,” He said before shrugging, “Could definitely be a less nice welcome.”

“Now, now, mister,” Lupin wagged his finger at the man, “Mom always said it wasn’t too nice to hurl insults at people before introducing themselves.”

“I’m the grandson of the great archaeologist _Yale Albert Wilkes Nutter!_ ” He exclaimed, only getting a snort from Jigen and Lupin, “To put it simply, I’m Yale Albert Wilkes Nutter III, just like how you’re the third. Your grandfather stole precious artifacts from mine! The downfall of the century that led to financial ruin and shame to our family that had been British nobility for centuries! Are you coming to bask in age old glory?”

Lupin raised an eyebrow, interested at his words, albeit completely confused, **“I hate to break it to you, but I don’t remember anyone named that.”**

His face fell at Lupin’s words, “What do you mean?” This poor guy was really expecting an age old grudge held between descendants but this was starting to be one sided.

“ _I’ve never heard of the name._ Did you guys invent Nutter Butters as a side project?” Both Jigen and Goemon couldn’t help but crack a grin at the jab.

He stomped at his words, “ _No!_ Think real hard about it, Lupin!”

“Calm down, I am! My grandpa used to tell me a lot of stories and I guess it sounds familiar but…” He trailed off, beginning to tap his foot as he held his chin in thought, “Yale, Yale… Albert Wilkes… God it sounds familiar, but  _ what _ was it?” Yale couldn’t help but lean in at his words as he thought out loud, almost anticipating a whimsical story like his own grandfather had told him. 

_ “Oh! I actually forgot about this one! He called you, well at least your grandfather, by his initials YAWN and thought it was fitting.” _

Jigen did a look towards Goemon and he returned it with the same knowing expression.  _ This wasn’t going to end well. _

“Like… because he was boring?”

“Yeah! Said he blew the entire situation WAY out of proportion and he ran into him quite often, so much so it just became a nuisance, almost boring. If a gentleman thief said that I’m afraid he must’ve been a  _ preeeetty _ bad.” 

Both of Lupin’s partners weren’t very sure if he had something in mind or he was just talking just because he liked the way he sounded. This guy was a nut-case (no pun intended) but by the way his eyes and expression are growing into a undeniably terrifying, dark rage, this wasn’t going to end well. He was shaking, fists clenched as his teeth ground together. Jigen’s trigger finger was starting to move by itself, definitely a sign of incoming danger. Goemon stiffened ever so slightly, spreading his feet apart a couple inches so he could get a better head start if he had to move, thumb pushing up his Zantetsuken from its scabbard a bit.

“Degrading my family name for so long– despicable. I’m going to shoot you in the head and you’re never going to leave this castle alive, especially with the artifact that’s rightfully mine.”

“Hey guys, baddies showing up on the rafters and windows. They blocked the entrance we came in,” he gestured behind Yale, “If we go past Mr. Nutty Buddy we’d be going further in.”

Goemon glanced towards Lupin, “We’re in here for a reason, Lupin, it would be a waste of time to risk our lives and leave empty handed.”

Jigen nodded at Goemon’s words, “The only way we’re getting out of here alive is if we stick together, not like we haven’t been doing that, but it would be a good idea to keep doing that.”

Lupin’s features softened at both of them, a soft smile spreading across his lips, “Thanks, I really appreciate you guys.”

“Don’t go saying shit like that yet, Lupin, you can thank us with dinner later if you’d like.” Jigen sniggered at his suggestion.

_ “Yeah, yeah, whatever, it’s a deal. We run when he snaps.” _

It was a dodgy plan from the beginning but it wasn’t like they had time to sit down to brainstorm some ideas before they got turned into Swiss cheese from this British dude’s posse.

With the snap of Yale’s fingers, Goemon dashed forward first with Jigen and Lupin following respectively. Jigen shot at a couple low hanging chandeliers that were about to snap from the decades of neglect to cause a distraction. Despite the distractions, it was a bullet hell, the deafening fire of machine guns, and Lupin pulling out his pistol to try to snipe a couple guys to at least make them stutter their fire a bit. Goemon and Jigen weaved past anyone with relative ease but Lupin shoved him over onto the ground to make sure he didn't try to shoot at them. As they neared the door Goemon took a deep breath, doing nearly unseeable slashes at the (most likely) locked wooden door before kicking his way through it, clean cut chunks of the door flying everywhere in the process. Through the door was a long hallway with a couple men at the end, guns pointed right at the gang.

Goemon raised his sword to deflect the bullets as they began firing at them right when they busted down the door. Machine gun bullets whirred past them, Goemon jerking slightly as the machine gun spray managed to get a hit on him in his right shoulder and thigh. He’s been shot before definitely, but it still hurt like a bitch every single time. He stuttered for a brief moment with his movements as he fought through the burning sensation so he could deflect the rest of the bullet fire that was aimed towards him and his comrades.

“Holy shit, Goemon, are you ok?” Jigen asked, definitely yelling so his words could reach Goemon as he fired the last 2 remaining rounds in their chambers to hit 2 of the men firing. Goemon didn’t reply at first as the remaining man’s fire began to focus on Goemon as he got closer, running to him. With a swipe of his blade the man was dead.

“I’ll be fine Jigen, I would need to rest soon, though.” The stoic samurai replied, blood already beginning to soak through the thick material of his hakama. His expression showed otherwise but both Lupin and Jigen knew he was in terrible pain. 

“Come on Goemon,” Lupin rushed to his side, putting Goemon’s arm around to help assist him walk better, “We gotta lose these jerks before they deal anymore damage. Our best bet to escape by the underground aquifer that’s connected to the nearby lake. Gosh, I wish Fujiko could’ve helped us with this, but she told us she had bigger fish to fry! I really wonder what she was going after...”

“Lupin, what did I tell you about saying that word-” His words were cut off as they all rounded the corner, though Jigen was behind them to provide them cover. He was about to turn back around the corner after reloading his revolver in a pinch to shoot at anyone tailing them but the moment he poked out, a bullet hit his right arm. Jigen cried out in pain, stumbling back around the corner after he caught a good glimpse of who shot him. It was Yale himself. His eyes were filled with a dark determination, pistol in hand as he was prepared to kill Lupin and anyone who dared stand in his way.

“Jigen!” Lupin cried out, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Jigen growled, “Let’s just get away from these assholes before they friggin’ shoot one of us again.” He used his left hand to press down on his fresh bullet wound that was already beginning to bleed through his dress shirt and jacket. Lupin ushered Jigen to run ahead of them so he wouldn’t get shot. Their pace was definitely slowed due to Goemon’s leg wound, but they still tried their best to navigate the hallways. They continued to run, trying to make their tracks as difficult as possible to trail. Yale ran ahead of the rest of his goons, shooting at them the entire time and nearly hitting all of them at least once.

“I’ll kill you Lupin, I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you, I’ll k _ILL YOU-_ ”

“This guy is really giving a hard grudge,” Lupin frowned, looking for any stairwells that led to the basement, they really had to escape soon or they were definitely going to die from getting shot up or his partners will bleed out before he could help. Despite his almost light hearted words, he was worried about the overall outcome of this heist. He knew there would be issues like every heist they’ve had undergone, and they’ve escape death every single time, but he was afraid that him, Jigen, and Goemon laying in bed together and snuggling against each other like they did nearly every night they were together was never going to happen again. No more dinner dates where they would sometimes get a bit too tipsy, no more menial tasks together when they were just living in their hideout in between missions where they would get groceries or cook together, no more close moments as they would laugh and enjoy each other’s company with Fujiko if she wanted to join, no more good morning kisses from his favorite people in the world- thinking about all of that made Lupin even more anxious. 

“Look, there’s a stairwell heading down, this might be our ticket out,” Jigen gestured towards the large stone archway that had a steep stairwell heading down.

“You guys go on ahead and get yourselves out of here.” Lupin began, letting go of Goemon’s arm so he could lower it, “I need to settle this little dispute before this guy really kills one of us.”

“I didn’t expect you to get so sentimental over this,” Jigen raised an eyebrow, “You really think that’s the best course of action? That guy might just be some crazy archaeologist but that bastard is a pretty good shot. What if you get shot?”

“Let him go, Jigen,” Goemon interjected, his breathing beginning to get heavier as blood was trailing down and dripping onto the floor, “A grudge spanning over generations will only continue to grow in negative emotions unless you end it then and there. We can wait for him downstairs.”

Jigen only nodded slowly, definitely hesitant in letting Lupin run off by himself, tipping up his hat to fully look at Lupin, his always tense features softened, _“Make sure to come back, babe.”_

“I will,” Lupin nodded, a small smile snaking its way onto his lips, “And plus, you said it yourself I owe you two dinner, right?”

Both Jigen and Goemon said good luck to Lupin and began to rush downstairs, though with some difficulty due to their blood loss. Lupin went back into the hallway and listened to harsh footsteps that was definitely Yale. Almost immediately he turned the corner and shot at Lupin.

“Hey, hey, wait! Don’t you want an actual showdown or something?” Lupin cried out, stepping back as the bullet nearly hit his foot.

“There is no honor in this dispute anymore, Lupin. There was a lack of respect on your behalf, especially your grandfather’s. **Disgraceful, disgusting, hateful… I’ll shoot you here like the** **street side** **dog you are.** ”

There was going to be no convincing whatsoever on Lupin’s behalf that would have this nutcase stop for a moment and talk to him. He was really out for his head and it’s a matter of time Lupin felt the same way. Pulling his pistol from his jacket, Lupin fired a couple shots at him that the archaeologist barely dodged, grazing his face and arm before Lupin got him in the chest. It was a fatal blow that he was lucky to make with this guy’s speed, but it wouldn’t be a classic Lupin heist if some form of luck didn’t have a role to play in every single encounter. Yale coughed, sputtering blood onto his own jacket and the floor as he stumbled, shooting at Lupin but missing terrible as he fell onto his back. It really seemed anticlimactic in the end, but Lupin was just happy it was over. He was definitely dead, if not he was going to die within the next minute or so. Pacing over to him and analyzing his features that weren’t too interesting to write about, he bent down to search his jacket. Pulling out a relatively large mask from his pocket, it confirmed Lupin’s suspicion that he had it the entire time. It was too big of an object to not see through his jacket and it kind of stuck out if you specifically paid attention to it. It definitely cut a lot of corners for the work the gang had to go through so this really felt like a decent conclusion to their adventure, even though they all had some casualties.

“Sorry for that, Sir Nutter, which is definitely one of the worst names I’ve heard in a long time, but we had a good run.” Lupin said to him, dismissing his corpse quickly with the mask in hand as he went towards the stairwell.

Then there was one more shot. A sharp pain filled Lupin’s body a moment later. He turned around. That bastard was still alive. How did he stand up so quickly and be able to aim well enough to hit Lupin? How was he not dead? He definitely hit something Lupin thought as he stumbled, lamenting his lack of competence when it came to paying attention to his enemy getting up. Not there was a bullet in his back and he was pretty sure it hit something bad. 

_**“Get back here, you cockroach, I’m not going to die unless you die with me.”** _

Without even thinking about it, Lupin began to book it down the stairs. This guy wasn’t going to live for much longer and if he wanted a lack of honor he’ll give that. It’s not like anyone will really know.

\-----

Yale stumbled down the stairs, bloody hands gripping onto the crumbling stone wall to keep his balance. That bullet that struck him pierced his lung without a doubt as he heaved for air to no avail and the taste of blood prominent in his mouth. He was furious, the most angry he would ever be in his life. Bloodlust never left his system throughout this entire pursuit and he wanted to keep it that way. His vision was beginning to fade as he laughed, losing it from the blood loss,

“You can’t escape Lupin! Not this time!”

The room was a storage area that was full of barrels and crates full of goods that have now rotted long ago. On the far end there was running water where boats used to come and bring goods for the residents of the castle. His vision was getting hazy as he lazily peered around the room, only seeing faint shapes of the outlines of a few crates and barrels. He cried out in aggravation,

“Dammit, where are you?!” As he yelled that he caught a scent of cigarette smoke. There was another pungent smell that he couldn’t recognize immediately as well. His hazy mind took a moment before connecting the dots. It was gun powder.  _ It was probably from the days of defending the castle from any attackers or brought back from the builder’s trips to China. _ His knees shook as his legs gave out, dropping his gun as he was losing the strength to even hold things. 

**_“Sorry for the game of hide-and-seek, Yale, but we’ve got places to be. I’ll be seeing you.”_ **

Yale saw a spark in the dim lighting, recognizing the object flying in the air as a cigarette immediately and it was going to land on a barrel that was probably full of…

As the trio of thieves sat on the boat in a solemn silence at the near deafening explosion behind them as the water carried them to the moat surrounding the castle. The current was fast enough to whisk them away from any debris or collapsing surroundings as part of the castle began to crumble and fall, then the entirety of the castle as they all watched the scene from a safe distance. It was in the middle of the night as Lupin gazed up at the sky to look at the ink black sky with thousands of stars dotting the scenery above. Jigen was wrapping Goemon’s shoulder and leg to the best of his abilities since he was using Goemon’s shirt.

“Thanks for waiting for me back there, guys,” Lupin grinned at both of his partners in crime, “I’m real sorry you guys had to get hurt for this stupid mask.”

“Let’s just hope someone decides to be nice and give us more money than intended for it. I mean it’s already worth enough, but the extra change would be nice.” Jigen said, tightening the knot of the cloth around Goemon’s leg.

“We shouldn’t be asking for too much, we should just be lucky that we’re alive after this.” Goemon huffed, nodding at Jigen in thanks as he tucked his Zentetsuken underneath his arm. 

“Don’t worry, Goemon, we won’t be too crazy about it. When was the last time I went overboard about something?” Lupin did a cheeky grin, garnering a sigh from both Goemon and Jigen.

“That was a real blow out we did, we were lucky there was gunpowder lying everywhere down there.” Jigen commented, lighting another cigarette as Lupin fished a small roll of bandages out of his pocket to wrap up Jigen’s arm, “It’s really that family luck that was kicking in again, huh?”

“You shouldn’t rely on it too much, it might come to an abrupt end and inevitably your own life.” Goemon shook his head, though his words seemed cold it held worry for Lupin and his safety.

“Don’t be so glum about it! We’re alive, a bit hurt, but definitely alive! We should be celebrating!”

“How about that dinner you promised earlier? It's too late for it now, but after some rest we can get dressed a bit for a little ol’ dinner date, huh?” Jigen grinned as he inhaled some of his cigarette, smoke leaving his lips with a long exhale that settled his frayed nerves.

Goemon did a weak smile, nodding at Jigen’s words, “I think Lupin is just excited to lay down and sleep with us.”

“You’re making it sound too promiscuous, can’t a guy get some cuddling love?”

“I dunno, you’re making it pretty hard.”

“Goemon! Let’s not have any couple quarrels when we’re bleeding out! Let’s get back the base first.”

“I sense some sexual tension?”

**_“Jigen!”_ **


End file.
